Les contes à la Kuroshitsuji
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Quand Eric et William se transforment et qu'Undertaker veux marier Alan et Grell ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Les contes à la Kuroshitsuji**

 _Bonjour les licornes! C'est ma toute 1_ _er_ _fic donc soyer indulgents s'il vous plait. Par contre n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Je hais les fautes d'orthographe !_

 **Pr** **é** **venu : Les personnes qui n'aiment pas les relations Hommes/Hommes et les rageux sont pri** **é** **s de partir imm** **é** **diatement !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent** **à** **Yana Toboso et le conte appartient** **à** **Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm**

 **Rating** **:** **T**

 **Note de l'auteure : Cette fic sera en principal sur le couple {Eric/Alan} avec un petit peut de {William/Grell} Je ne parlerais pas de la maladie d'Alan enfin pas pour l'instant. Si les personnages sont OOC je m'en excuse.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles **Bonne lecture !**

 _1_ _er_ _conte « Neige blanche et Rose rouge »_

Il était une fois, un croque mort aux cheveux argentés vivant dans sa maison devant laquelle se trouvait un jardin avec un magnifique rosier rouge et un imposant plan d'Erica.

Cet étrange personnage se nommait Undertaker et vivait avec ses deux enfants : Alan et Grell.

Le 1er était brun et avait les cheveux courts. Alan avait de magnifique yeux vers fluorescents les cachant avec une paire de lunettes dont la monture était noire. Il était calme, gentil et attentionné envers les autres.

Le 2e par contre était roux et avait les cheveux très longs. Grell avait les même yeux que son frère mais pas la même paire de lunette que le brun, sa monture était rouge vif et beaucoup plus fantaisiste que ce dernier. Grell avait une âme de femme mais un corps d'homme Alan et Undertaker le considérait comme une femme. Grell était beaucoup plus bougeons que son frère mais tout aussi gentil et attentionné envers ceux qu'il aimait.

Undertaker était plus que fière de ses grands enfants car oui ils approchaient tout deux de la majorité et il faudrait bientôt les mariés.

Tous les matins, le croque-mort allait travailler pendant que les deux jeunes gents allaient se balader dans la forêt ou s'occuper de leur plan de fleurs respectifs. Quand le soir venait Alan et Grell préparaient le diner et attendaient leur cher père. Après leurs diner avalés l'argenté leurs racontait sa journée et les moments qui, selon lui, étaient drôle.

Une soirée d'hivers alors que Grell dormais rêvant à son prince charmant, on frappa à la porte. Un sourire des plus inquiétant se dessina sur le visage du croque-mort qui dit d'un ton plus que flippant :

 **« Alan va ouvrir s'il te plais huhuhu.**

- **Je ne veux pas**! répliqua le jeune homme qui commençait à avoir très peur.

- **Je te traiterais de mauviette jusqu'a la fin de tes jours** , menaça Undertaker. »

Alan déglutit et s'approcha de la porte avec appréhension. Il se saisit de la poignée la main tremblante et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte son sang se glaça et il s'évanouit. Le croque-mort, ayant anticipé la réaction de son fils, s'était approché et le pris dans ses bras. Il s'adressa à l'inconnu et dit avec un sourire machiavélique:

 **« Et bien c'est que vous avez changés depuis le temps ! »**

A suivre...

Mais de qui parle Undertaker ?! Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. TATATAAA suspens !

Ce chapitre est très court désoler. Si vous pouviez me donner vos impressions sur ce 1er chapitre et vos avis sur les personnes à qui Undertaker parle ça serait super sur ce...

A la prochaine mes licornes !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les contes à la Kuroshitsuji**

 _Bonjour les licornes! C'est le 2_ _e_ _chapitre que je poste plus tôt que prévus. Il ne sera pas plus long que le précédant et je m'en excuse._

 **Disclamer** **: Les personnages appartiennent** **à** **Yana Toboso et le conte appartient** **à** **Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm**

 **Rating** **:** **T**

 **Note de l'auteure** **: Je tiens** **à** **remercier Nocturis pour sa review.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles **Bonne lecture !**

 _« Neige blanche et Rose rouge »_

 _Chapitre 2_

 **« Et bien c'est que vous avez changés depuis le temps !**

\- **C'est sensé être un compliment** ? demanda un des inconnus sur un ton bourru

- **Oui et non... Entrez ne faites pas vos ours**! dit Undertaker plié de rire

- **Vraiment... tu es pitoyable**. Soupira le 2e inconnu en entrant dans la maisonnette

- **Que tu peux être froid William !** Se défendit l'argenté, toujours plié de rire.

\- **C'est pour ça qu'on est là je te rappelle** ! S'énerva le 1er inconnu

- **Hein ?!** S'exclama le dénommé William

- **Laisse tomber** ! Dirent Undertaker et le second inconnu en chœur »

Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre :

- **Non me fait pas tomber.**

 **-Tu t'es enfin réveillé Alan** ? dit le croque mort avec son sourire creepy

- **Moui... Tu peux me poser par terre tu sais. »**

Sur ces mots l'argenté le posa et Alan commença à partir le plus discrètement possible mais la voix de son père le retint :

 **« Tu compte aller où comme ça** ?

\- **Heu...Je ... vais me coucher**. Mentit Alan

- **Avant ça... Pourrais-tu montrer à Eric où il va dormir?** Répondit du tac au tac le croque-mort

- **Heu... oui. Il va dormir où** ? demanda Alan qui sentait venir l'embrouille

- **Dans ta chambre** , rit Undertaker

- **HEIN ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Explosa Le brun. Un ours dans ma chambre non mais t'es fou ! Je vais dormir où moi ?!»**

 **-Un peut hihihi ! De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix donc... Tu fais ce que je dis ! Et pour ta question tu dors avec lui!** ordonna Undertaker

 **-Mais...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de mais !** L'interrompit son père »

A contre cœur Alan emmena son colocataire non désiré dans sa chambre.

« **J'y crois pas il avait tout prévus en plus !** Dit à haute voix le brun sans s'en rendre compte.

- **S'il a tout prévu... Pourquoi y a qu'un lit à deux places ?** Demanda Eric qui commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition du fou argenté.

La suite...

Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon au prochain chapitre mais cela ne saurait tarder. Niark niark niark !

A la semaine prochaine mes licornes!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour les licornes !Je poste le 3e_ _chapitre des contes à la Kuroshitsuji un jour en avance car je ne serais pas là le reste de la semaine donc voila voila._

 **Disclamer** **: les personnages sont toujours à Yana Toboso et le conte aux Grimm**

 **Rating** **: Pour l'instant T mais ça va surement changer**

 **Note de l'auteure** **: Je remercie Nocturis pour sa review.**

 _Sur ce_ **...** _Bonne lecture !_

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 **« Comment ça se fait que tu sois un ours qui parle ?**

 **-Pas le droit de te le dire ! répondit Eric sur ses gardes**

 **-Je peux pas savoir pourquoi ?**

 **-Non !** s'énerva l'ursidé

 **\- Ok !»**

L'ours s'avança près du lit et sauta dessus. A la plus grande surprise du jeune homme celui-ci ne céda pas et son « colocataire » s'endormi comme un bébé*. Il s'approcha avec crainte de l'ours et le détailla :

C'était un grizzli brun mais celui-ci avait une petite particularité. Il était blond sur un côté de son crâne et de l'autre il avait quelques tresses africaines brunes. Il s'étonna à le comparer à un ours en peluche.

Alan se stoppa dans sa contemplation quand il entendit une voix venant du lit :

« Tu vient te coucher quand tu veux surtout... »

Le jeune homme fus surpris mais fit tout de même ce que l'ursidé lui dit de peur de l'énerver. Alan ce coucha dans le peut d'espace qu'il disposait ( car un grizzli ça prends de la place.)

Le lendemain...

 **« Ahhhh ! C'est quoi se bordel ?** hurla une rousse en tombant de son lit.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?!** s'énerva l'ursidé à ses côtés. »

Soudain un croque mort entra dans la pièce, et vit une ombre rouge se blottir dans ses bras. Grell portait une chemise de nuit en dentelles rouges. Quand William s'en aperçut, il détourna le regard en rougissant. Undertaker vit sa réaction et explosa de rire. La pauvre Grell quand à elle était complètement à l'Ouest. Elle regarda son père et pris la parole la voix tremblante :

« **J'aimerais savoir pourquoi un ours se trouve dans mon lit !**

 **-Je peux pas te le dire tout de suite.**

 **-Pourquoi ?!** hurla Grell

 **-Peux pas...**

 **-Alors pourquoi il parle ?!**

 **-Top secret. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que William et Eric, qui dort dans la chambre de ton frère, vont rester tout l'hivers avec nous huhuhu.** Rit Undertaker

 **-QUOI ?!** Explosa la jeune fille **T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?! Tu as remarqué que c'étaient des ours ou pas ?! Tout l'hivers ?!**

 **\- Oui . oui. Et oui. Bon William et moi on va te laisser te calmer. Aujourd'hui on déjeune à 10h00 donc tu as le temps de te préparer.** Dit son père en sortant de la pièce avec le grizzli.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Alan :

En se réveillant, Alan sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Gardant les fermés, il se retourna et il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Le brun s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il vit à côté de quoi il dormait son visage se décomposa. Le pire fut quand le brun remarqua que la chose qui était à ses côtés ne dormait plus. L'ours semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que l'humain s'était réveillé. Eric souriait et le regardait d'un air attendris. Mais quand il remarqua que la petite tête brune se levait et le regardait il arrêta de sourire.

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu regarde ?**

\- **R-rien.** hésita Alan en sortant du lit.

- **Je vais te laisser t'habiller tranquille.** Dit l'ursidé en sortant de la pièce. »

Il remarqua que William et Undertaker l'attendaient au bout du couloir.

 **« Huhuhu. Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait !** S'exclama le croque mort avec un de ses fameux sourires creepy. »

* Oui je sais qu'un ours qui dors comme un bébé c'est bizarre.

Voila voila... Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre 3 svp. A la semaine prochaine mes licornes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bijour les licornes ! Oui je sais que je poste ce chapitre en retard donc pardon._

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ni l'histoire._

 _ **Rating :**_ _T._ **ATTENTION** _dans les prochains chapitres ça risque de passer en M pour violence (il y en aura un tout petit peut promis)_

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _Comme c'est le retour des cours je risque de ne pas poster régulièrement pardon pardon pardon !_

 _Ce chapitre est un flash back pour comprendre pourquoi les deux Shinigamis se retrouve chez Undertaker en ours._

 _Sur ce... Bonne lecture._

 **\Flash back/**

C'était un jour d'été ensoleillé comme les autres pour le croque mort au cheveux d'argent. Il avait eu de nouveaux clients en début de semaine et, venant de finir le dernier cadavre, il n'avait rien à faire et pour tout dire il s'ennuyait à mourir. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Il se dit que c'était surement de nouveaux morts, à cette pensée notre croque-mort sourit et ouvrit la porte. Telle ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit deux personnes bien vivantes. Il les fit entrer et ils s'assirent tout trois sur des cercueils sauf un qui resta debout, droit comme un I. Celui qui c'était assis pris la parole :

 **« Eh ben ! C'est que ça fait un bout de temps le vieux ! Pas vrai William ? »**

Le ''Boss'' en question regarda son collègue et lâcha un « vraiment ! » avant de regarder le croque mort et de commencer à parler :

 **«Bonjour Undertaker, veuillez excuser mon collègue Eric Slingby pour ce comportement inadmissible ! »** sur ces parolesil matérialisa sa faux et frappa la tête d'Eric avec. Celui-ci avait maintenant un œuf de pigeon sur la tête. Son supérieur allait continuer son récit quand Undertaker lui coupa la parole :

 **«Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ? Ce n'est pas que votre présence me gène mais je voudrais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. »**

Il les détailla de haut en bas en commençant par William :

Il portait des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées, un pantalon noir, des gants noirs ainsi qu'une veste et une cravate noires. Le seul vêtement n'étant pas noir était sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé. L'homme en face de lui portait des lunettes à verres rectangulaires, ces verres lui donnait un air strict. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient plaqués en arrière avec une raie sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient vert entourés de jaune. Il avait un visage fin et de fines lèvres. William semblait être un homme froid et dénué de sentiments... Bref ! C'était une personne mortellement ennuyante pour Undertaker.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur lui et passa à son collègue :

Eric portait le même uniforme que son supérieur mais en beaucoup plus décontracté :

Sa chemise avait un bouton d'enlevé, sa cravate était relâchée et il portait une petite chaine en métal accrochée à sa ceinture. Il avait la même couleur d'yeux que William. Il avait un visage plus carré et c'était laisser pousser une barbichette. Ses lunettes avaient des verres teintés en bleu. Eric était blond avec, quelques mèches brunes tressées sur le côté droit.

Après ce moment quelques peut gênant pour nos deux costume-cravate à pattes le croque mort pris la parole :

 **« Je ne pensait par revoir des Shinigamis de sitôt ! comme quoi le destin est joueur hihihi...** Soudain il repris un air sérieux, trop sérieux :

 **Je repose ma question : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Dépêchez vous. Je n'ais jamais été d'un naturel très patient* ! »**

Eric essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation mais devant le regard meurtrier d'Undertaker il perdait tout ses moyens.

William pris la parole à contre cœur :

 **« Pendant notre dernière mission nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une mage noire et elle nous a jetés un sort. Elle nous a dit que tant que nous n'aurions pas trouvés l'âme sœur nous resterions des ours jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et si nous ne nous faisions pas aimer par l'élu de notre cœur avant la fin de l'hivers nous nous transformerions en humains et ne pourrions plus jamais être des Shinigamis...**

 **-Nous avons lu dans des livres que vous aviez été touchez parce sortilège et que vous en êtes sortit. Vous pouvez nous aider ?** continua Eric

 **-Hé bien... On peut s'arranger huhuhu.** Dit d'une voix doucereuse Undertaker. »

Il s'approcha d'Eric et lui chuchota à l'oreille une parole presque inaudible.

Le croque mort fit de même pour William. Quand il se recula il éclata de rire : Les deux costume-cravate à pattes (oui j'aime cette expression _**made in moi**_ ^^) étaient rouge pivoine. Après s'être calmé Undertaker repris la parole :

 **« Je vous aiderais. Vous viendrez chez moi le 1** **er** **jour de votre transformation. Venez tous les deux le soir, c'est important.**

 **\- Vous allez nous gardez combien de temps ?** lui demanda Eric

 **-Tout l'hivers quelle question !**

 **\- Vous avez des chambres supplémentaires pour nous ?** dit William qui regrettait d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. »

Et il avait raison de se traiter de tous les noms mentalement car, juste après qu'il ait finit sa phrase, Undertaker fit un sourire qui ferait fuir n'importe quel homme sensé. Il lui répondit sur un ton vraiment flippant :

 **« J'ai deux chambres : une à droite de mon salon et une autre à gauche. Laquelle voulez vous ?**

 **-Heu... Je sais pas... Boss ?**

 **-Vous êtes droitier ou gaucher Slingby ?**

 **-Gaucher pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous prendrez la chambre de gauche et moi celle de droite.**

 **-Ah ok... -_-'. »**

Undertaker explosa de rire en voyant l'expression d'Eric.

 **« Huhuhu, et bien à votre 1** **er** **jour de transformation hihihi ! »**

 **\Fin Flash Back/**

 ***** (merci Sébastian pour la réplique)

Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre. Les messages constructifs positifs ou négatifs sont les bien venus.


	5. Chapter 5 (Fin)

**Chapitre 5 :**

Bijour ! Désoler du retard. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps.

Je tiens VRAIMENT à m'excuser pour mon absence.

Ce chapitre sera un peut plus long que les autres (ENFIN !).

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

L'horloge sonna les 10h quand deux formes sortirent de leurs chambres quelques peut déboussolés.

« **Bonjour les enfants ! Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ? Huhuhu !** »ricana Undertaker

A ces mots Alan voulu repartir en direction de sa chambre mais sa sœur l'en empêcha. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à tables, fusillant l'argenté du regard. Les deux ursidés se sentirent de trop et ils décidèrent donc de s'éclipser. Grell ,aillant vu les causes de leurs réveils agités partir, elle pris la parole la voix quelques peut tremblante, due à la colère.

« **Bon ! De1 : Qui c'est ces deux là !**

 **De2 : Pourquoi des OURS qui PARLENT !**

 **De3 : Pourquoi dans NOS PUTAIN DE CHAMBRES !**

 **\- Je vais répondre dans le désordre :**

 **De3 : Parce que hihihi !**

 **De2 : On leurs a jetés un sort.**

 **De1 : Ce sont William T. Spears et Eric Slingby, ce sont des Shinigamis. » répondis Le croque mort le plus naturellement du monde.**

Alan ni tenant plus hurla :

« **Comment tu peux les garder dans cette maison après ce que leur race a fait à maman ! Comment tu peux lui faire ça ?! Je croyais que tu l'aimait !** »

Le brun n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue.

 **« Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS t'entendre dire que je n'aimais pas ta mère !**

 **-Tu sais quoi ?! Je me casse ! »**

Alan sortit le plus vite qu'il pu de sa maison et couru à en perdre haleine sans savoir où il allait. La culpabilité, la rage et la confusion se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Toutes ses anciennes images qu'il aurait voulu oublier firent surface.

 _Du côté d'Undertaker et Grell..._

La rousse voulu rejoindre son frère mais son père l'en dissuada :

 **« Laisse le seul quelques instants, il en a besoin. Il n'a pas encore fait le deuil et en rajoutant cette histoire sa réaction est normale. Grell Alan n'est pas aussi fort que toi émotionnellement.** » La jeune fille ne put qu'acquiescer les paroles du croque mort. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Eric se décida à entrer.

 **« Je me mêle peut de ce qui me regarde pas, mais je viens de voir le petit brun courir en pleurant vers la forêt, il c'est passé quoi ici ?**

\- **Tout ça c'est de ta faute connard !** hurla Grell

\- **Pourquoi moi ?! Si ton frère ne voulait pas dormir avec moi il aurait pu me le dire ! »**

Soudain l'atmosphère s'assombris une aura extrêmement sombre et menaçante se dégagea d'un croque mort qui essayait de garder son sang froid. Il se leva et pris la parole en essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions :

« **Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer tous les deux. Eric tu vas chercher mon fils tout de suite... »**

A ces mots l'ours sortit le plus vite qu'il put et alla retrouver son supérieur à la lisière de la forêt.

« **Boss ! Vous n'auriez pas vu le p'tit brun par hasard ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes enfin tombez amoureux ?** lui répondit sarcastiquement ce dernier.

- **Non mais je vous en pose des questions !**

 **\- Vraiment... Il est partit dans cette direction.** dit calmement William en désignant de la patte la forêt. »

Eric le remercia brièvement et s'engouffra dans l'épaisse forêt.

 _Encore du côté D'Undertaker et de Grell..._

« **Bien... Maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux j'ai quelques chose à te demander...**

 **-Heu oui...** répondit la rousse qui sentait venir l'arnaque.

- **Tu peux aller chercher William ?**

\- **L'ours ?! Tu peux pas y aller ? »**

Face au regard noir de son père il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une issue :

« **Je te propose un marché : Si j'arrive à te faire rire TU vas chercher l'ours. Dans le cas contraire c'es moi qui y vas. Alors marché conclu ?**

 **-Mhh... Ok pourquoi pas. Vas-y.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'un cadeau qui s'en va ?**

 **-Heu...**

 **\- Une surprise partie ! Hihihi ! Je suis trop drôle !** » Elle regarda son père pas DU TOUT mort de rire et préféra ajouter : **« Ou pas en fait. »**

 **-Je crois que tu as perdu donc...**

 **-Attends attends ! Une autre !**

 **\- Si tu en fait une autre propose moi un autre marché.**

 **-Bon ok. Si je gagne tu y vas ET je ne dors plus à côté de William.**

 **-Moui... Ok.**

 **-Chouette ! Alors c'est pendant la guerre, un soldat arrive dans une auberge en hurlant : « Nous sommes vaincus ! » et le tavernier lui réponds « Désolé monsieur on a que 19 chaises ! » Hihihi !**

 **-C'est pas marrant...**

 **-Bah si !**

 **-Heu non.**

 **\- Ok j'ai compris ! Je vais mettre mes chaussures ! Voila t'es content ?!**

 **-Voui ^^. »**

Grell soupira une énième fois et sortit de la maison. La rousse était sortie avec de magnifiques habits :

Elle portait un leggin noirs et des bottines de la même couleur. Un débardeur rouge à roses noires et son fameux manteau rouge.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Grell trouva un ours de dos et cria :

« **Hey William!** »

A ces mots l'ursidé se retourna et s'approcha de Grell. Elle s'avança le sourire aux lèvres mais quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'ours recherché la rousse paniqua et commença à reculer. Cet ursidé avait les yeux rouge sang. Grell savait que ses yeux était l'œuvre d'un démon.

Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux et hurla. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était dans son lit.

« **Grell ça va ?**

\- **Heu… oui je crois. Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?** demanda la rousse en réalisant que tous le monde (Undertaker, Eric et Allan) était à l'embrasure de sa porte sauf Will qui était tombé du lit…

\- **Ta juste gueulé, plus que d'habitude je veux dire, et on est venus voir s'pèce de barge !** rétorqua Eric.

\- **Eric...** prévins Allan.

\- **Désolé mon cœur.**

 **-Mh j'préfère…** répondit Allan

 **-On voit qui porte la culotte dans leur couple hihihi.**

 **\- Attends… Ils sont ensemble ?** Interrogea Grell.

 **\- Evidemment que oui …** répondit William car Undertaker était plié de rire **… Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit Will ? Et pourquoi tu me tutoie ?**

 **-Attends t'es pas sérieuse ?**

 **\- Bah si…**

 **-T'es quand même au courant qu'on est mariés tout comme Eric et Allan?!**

 **-Heu...»**

William souffla et s'empara des lèvres de Grell. La pauvre, n'ayant pas tenue le choc, retourna faire un tour du côté du pays des rêves. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça allait être un rêve un peut plus ~~~.

Voila voila voila... Encore désolé pour le retard.

Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre (positifs ou négatifs).

Sur ce... A la prochaine les licornes !


End file.
